A Changewings Tale
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Hiccup & Astrids kids flew Toothless to the School of Dragons to hatch their own after the eggs they chose to be their lifelong partners were duds & found a strange island. An island with a secret. A secret people will kill for. So now, the kids have to save the island, what lies within it, themselves, & their family with their new dragon campanions and their new friend. Rated T.
1. Being Lost is Being Lucky

**Hi, guys. If this is your first time reading this, there was a version 1 of this, but I deleted it. I didn't much like it later on and there were some changes I wanted to make. Now I fully planned everything out, and it will be much better than version 1. Please review and I have one very important question:**

_**HOW OLD IS PETER PAN SUPPOSED TO BE?**_

**I was very troubled by this question, so please anwser it! I will post an OC Form at the end of this chapter and in apology for remaking this story, people who read version one, I will use ALL OC'S SUBMITTED! This is okay because there were only three. But PLEASE if you don't mind resubmit your OC's Brigit and Indra! Sydala was my sister so that's okay, I can ask her anytime. I cannot remember much of your OC but I remember your dragon kind and that Indra's dragon's name was Loki… anyway yes but anwser that question and please Read and Review! Five reviews and I'll continue this story! Nah, I'll continue anyway, because I love you guys, but five reviews and I'll make the chapter longer and I'll update sooner! So please REVIEW and enjoy the story!**

**~Gemstone**

Ray's day started out rotten before she got lost in the sky.

It all started when Lenomori, a tall, buff blonde kid from the ninth grade, started a fight with her fifteen-year-old brother Ethan Haddock. "Back off, Lenny," Ethan said simply as Lenomori shoved him in the arm. Ray grimaced. This wasn't going to turn out well. Lenomori laughed. "Oh? Pretty boy says to back off!" This was laughed in a high, whiny voice, Lenomori's horrible imitation of a funny voice. His red-and-orange Monstrous Nightmare Freth blew smoke through his nostrils. "You wanna settle this with a dragon fight, huh, Haddock? Oh yeah, wait. You don't have one! I always forget you chose a DUD EGG!" Lenomori and his gang of friends roared with laughter. It echoed unnecessarily through the halls. Ethan was shaking with anger. He caught his sister's eye. Ray knew he'd never listen to her, because Ethan got into fights with Lenomori a ton, but Ray just barely shook her head. Ethan shook his back, and turned away. Well, there you go. They were all going to be grounded. Again.

Because whenever Ethan fought with Lenny, Ray and her sisters Evelyn and Thalia just _had _to help Ethan. Although all took pleasure in it, especially the eldest three, Ethan Evelyn, and Ray herself, because they had all chosen dragon eggs to bond with, Ethan two years ago, Evelyn one, and Ray a couple months ago. And maybe it was coincidence or maybe karma (although Ray had no idea what they had done to deserve it) all of them were duds. Lenny took so much pleasure in this it annoyed even 12-year-old Thalia, who wasn't old enough to choose her own egg yet!

So when Lenny threw the first punch and socked Ethan in the jaw, Ray leapt in and threw a vicious uppercut. Lenny steamed and spit blood. One huge eighth grader in Lenny's crew that failed three times stepped up, punching his fists together. Three minutes later, it was a full-out brawl after two had jumped from the crowd (Evelyn and Thalia) and two from Lenny's gang (Harship and Keeblouk, two supposed-to-be eleventh-graders). Then one of the Professors, Heather, stormed in. "What is going on here!" She yelled. The Haddocks pointed at Lenny. Lenny and his gang pointed at the Haddocks. Thalia did nothing. Ray winced, although none of the Haddock children even liked Heather a tiny little bit. "Thalia?" Heather asked the thoroughly steamed child. Thalia frowned at her. "Who cares?" Yes, Thalia usually was rudest to Heather. Heather didn't want the Haddock kids to dislike her, but they did, and she tried to make peace with them, but they refused. Thalia stormed off, and Ethan, Evelyn, and Ray followed her lead, but first Ray snuck a look at Heather, and couldn't help but smile at least a little at her tomato-red face.

"Great job, Ethan," Evelyn scolded later as they had all gathered in the girls' room. Ethan shrugged, rubbing his jaw. "Couldn't help it," he said. "Besides, who cares if we got grounded? We have no dragons to fly on, anyway. Lenny's right," he added dully. The others didn't respond, but they saw that Ethan cared that they couldn't fly as much as they did. Ray pulled out her notebook and stared at her drawing of Thalia on Toothless. That is one thing you should know about Ray. She is an amazing artist, and loves to draw in her homemade black sheep hide notebook decorated with burned-in designs. She fumbled with the little leather strap that belted it closed when not in use. The pencil she had created had captured the detail perfectly—it looked alive. Everybody knew Ray was good at drawing—it was purely insane how good she really was.

Hiccup walked in. "What were you thinking? You know Lenomori loves to get you guys in trouble," he scolded, even fiercer than Evelyn. "Dad, we—"Ethan protested. Hiccup held up a hand. "Son, you guys can live without dragons. You just need to—"Thalia shook her head. "No, Dad, we _can't _live without dragons. You realize we're the children of the first two people who ever _rode _dragons? You understand that all our life we just can't wait to get our own? Dad, you have it wrong. You _don't _understand." Hiccup paused. He looked at every single face. Ray felt hope flicker inside her. Would he—

Hiccup turned and left the room. Ray felt the last speck of hope that had ignited within her fizzle. She would never have her own dragon. Never. Unless they broke rules. Well, they did that every day, so—"Okay, guys. I know what to do!" Ray exploded excitedly. Every single face snapped towards her. She nodded. "Yeah, listen to this…"

It was midnight. Ray hadn't slept for hours. Only Evelyn had, and perhaps Ethan. She and Thalia had stayed awake. How did she know? Well they had stayed awake together by candlelight to study a map. A map to the School of Dragons. Thalia looked at the sky. The moon was straight up, as full as the sun. It lit up the landscape. Thalia re-checked her black leather satchel. Ray watched anxiously. "Um, Book of Dragons, check. Journals, check. Map, check. Four knives, check. All good. You?" Ray grabbed the thing strap she used to sling the satchel over her should and dragged her satchel over. Flipping it open, she reviewed the content. "Here we go… mint leaves, check. Seaweed, check. Tiger blades, check. Those spicy herbs… um… right, jalapeno grass, check. Herbs all packed."

Thalia nodded. "Okay then. I'll go saddle up Toothless, you wake Evelyn and Ethan." Ray agreed, slung her satchel over her shoulder, and shook awake Evelyn and Ethan tossing Evelyn a satchel filled with water, Ethan one with food. "Follow me," Ray whispered, and gently slid open the threadbare white cotton curtain that served as a door between their rooms and Hiccup and Astrid's room. Sneaking by their sleeping parents, Ray crept to the door that separated them from freedom. As she gently turned the knob, it creaked slightly. The trio froze. Hiccup turned over. Ray breathed a sigh of relief and finished opening the door. Evelyn and Ethan tiptoed through. Relieved, Ray shut the door so it wasn't closed, but cracked. Walking now normally to a ladder, she climbed up, followed by Evelyn who was followed by Ethan, and opened a dusty trapdoor, seeing with relief a saddled Toothless, a sleeping Stormfly, and a totally ready Thalia. "Took you long enough," Thalia grumbled to them. The four climbed on Toothless, Thalia in front, then Ray, then Evelyn, then Ethan. Youngest to oldest.

Thalia gave Toothless a gentle squeeze with her heels, and Toothless galloped through the vine-covered takeoff hole in the wall of the roof. Ray felt so happy to be flying again. The wind ruffled her long braided auburn hair as Thalia's own hair flapped in Ray's face. All four children looked up in wonder as the Northern Lights began, long, tall waves of color that mesmerized the kids. Thalia removed the map from her backpack. "So we turn—"A bright translucent blue dragon dove from the sky. A girl no more than Evelyn's age seemed to be riding it. She had long, loose black hair in waves around her shoulders, eyes that resembled a kaleidoscope because they seemed to be changing colors every second, and she was tall and skinny like the Haddocks. Being the family brainy child, Ray automatically recognized the one-of-a-kind dragon, but not so much the girl.

"_Flightmare!" _Ray yelled urgently. Thalia paled and whispered to Toothless. Toothless sped up, shooting across the landscape like lightning. In the confusion, Ray saw Thalia's hands lose her grasp on the map. Ray blindly stretched out her arm and was relieved when her hand closed around paper. Ethan called "It stopped! We lost it!" And Toothless slowed down. He panted, but kept flying. Ray felt bad for the poor Night Fury, but Toothless had survived flying like this with a guy like Drago on his back, who weighed more than the Haddock children combined. Ray handed the map to Thalia. "Don't fall asleep, guys," Ray warned. "The Flightmare could catch up." But although Ray hadn't slept for hours as she had kept awake studying the map, falling asleep was soon what they did.

When they woke, Ray smacked herself. "Did you fall asleep?" She asked Thalia. Thalia shook her head. "Nope. Just realized something, though." Ray could tell by Thalia's irritated face it wasn't a good thing. "We've been following the map backwards. Um, we're lost." Ray groaned. "Great." They all rode in silence for several hours, many that I care not to describe. But hours later, Ethan cried hoarsely "Land ho!"

Well, it was land, although a darn strange one. As Toothless descended towards the island, Ray took in some of its features. The bark was as black as Toothless himself, and the leaves and underbrush lavender. A large fallen tree branch revealed that the insides of the tree were as white as stars. The water around it was deep indigo, whereas the water on Berk was a pretty turquoise. The trees and bushes sported weird berries of some sort. They were the size of grapes, the color of apples, and the shape of bananas. The soil was a rich reddish brown color, the grass tall and emerald green. Wildlife bloomed around it—hawks, eagles, rabbits, deer, multiple bugs, wild pigs and wolves. Ray wasn't sure this place was totally safe. Then again, what else did they have?

Toothless landed on the beach, of which was made green-tinted white pebbles. Ray hopped off and scooped up some. She sniffed it. It was scented of spearmint. "Hmm," she wondered aloud. "What?" her siblings asked in unison. "I don't think this stuff is on Berk," Ray told them. Thalia snorted. "Well, Captain Obvious, what else is new?" Ray blushed and dropped her pebbles.

It happened so fast Ray wasn't sure it happened. A figure stepped out of the trees. It was shaped like Toothless, only, it was emerald green and smaller, but its wings were outlined with turquoise feathers. It opened its nostrils and sniffed the air. Suddenly, its own vivid green eyes with yellow emanating from the middle locked on the Haddocks. Its eyes matched Toothless'. It barely opened its mouth, but Ray saw teeth zoom out of its gums. The children froze, but the dragon merely disappeared just as fast as it had before. It didn't even seem like it had ever been there, except for the bush that was swaying where it had disappeared. Ray was bursting with excitement. This was no ordinary dragon. It was no Deadly Nadder, no Monstrous Nightmare, no Gronckle, no Flightmare even. This was even better.

It was a Night Fury.

**Readers that read version one, yes, I would never take away the first Night Fury they ever saw! Yay! Of course, it's the Night Fury we all know and love! (Besides the other ones of course****)**

**So I promised an OC form. It may be slightly different than the last one, but overall it is the same, so don't freak out if it is missing some, you can just add it in! So please fill it out, guys, I've already made my fair share of OC's. In case you were wondering, the person riding the Flightmare will come back in! I did not put her in here for nothing! Her name is—nah, I'm not going to tell you, are you kidding! Hahaha, I know, I'm so evil. Here is the OC form.**

**OC Form (**_**PLEASE FILL OUT!**_**)**

**Name:**

**Dragon Type (No Night Furies or Flightmares or anything insane like that and must be from HTTYD stuff):**

**Dragon Name:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Parentage (don't be tragic and say their dead! Parents rock!):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Dragon Appearance (not a rainbow dragon, guys. Just please.):**

**Personality:**

**Dragon Personality:**

**Natural Abilities:**

**Archenemy (optional):**

**Job (optional and in case unclear I mean a blacksmith or dragon trainer or something):**

**So yes, there it is. Yes, yes, I know, it's awesome. But seriously, guys please fill out! You have a couple chapters to think out your character and then I will present my chosen OC's! If you post one, chosen or not, I will give you a shout out in my story, too. And please anwser that question in the beginning of the chapter in your review! Please review, and remember, at least five, guys! **

**~Gemstone **


	2. Nest of the Night Furies

**As I promised, the shout outs are in this chapter for people who posted OC's last chapter. Thanks especially to Ophelia Lokisdottir, for answering my question of how old Peter Pan is supposed to be! 13 sounds about right, I think.**

**To BEST OC Maker: Thanks! I must say it is a really good OC so I'll use him, and another thing, if you posted before I made this chapter (and be honest) I will use your OC, to all OC makers. I usually use all of my posted OC's anyway unless you guys post a ton. Okay, and thanks again to BEST OC Maker! Also, I will say this—your OC seems seriously OPed, so don't mind if I change only a little bit of things. But I really like the never-give-up personality. It's nice to not have some impulsive Vikings for once! **** No offense to Indra and Brigit of course. **

**To Ophelia Lokisdottir: Since you were with this story since the first version, I am totally using your OC and of course you can have a Stormcutter! HTTYD2 was so awesome, and I really just wanted to add in some of those dragons anyway. Are you sure you want to keep it looking like Cloudjumper from the movie? You know I gave a major change to the Night Fury colors (fuchsia, wow, what was I thinking? Lol. I'm probably going to add in fuchsia Night Furies anyway! ****) so I just wanted to make sure that is what you wanted. If it is, okay, that is fine with me****. **

**So guys, once again, please post OC's! I really love it when you guys review, it really inspires me to keep writing this story (when they are reviews that are OC's or telling me to continue this story!). Flames will be thrown at Toothless, so don't flame! I really hate to throw stuff at Toothless, because I'm totally obsessed with him…**

**Anyway, Read and Review and enjoy the story!**

**P.S. You guys are probably wondering: **_**When is this person going to put in character descriptions? We want to know what the kids **_**look **_**like, you know, Gemmy. **_**Yes, I know, so I'll put in some this chapter if I can. What is this, **_**Nest of the Night Furies**_**? I think so… actually I changed my mind. Next chapter you'll meet **_**Echo**_**, and her description going to be hilarious…and I'll put Ray's description in there. Right. To the story, then.**

**~Gemstone**

So. That was weird. Ethan could barely keep his legs from collapsing, he was in shock. Actually not from the Night Fury, just from the feathers that outlined its wings. What was that for? Flying silently or something? Seriously. Weird. Yeah, Ethan was a little crazy. What, Vikings were crazy. Ethan thought he was in shock because of the feathers, because for some odd reason, the Night Fury hadn't surprised him. But of course, he wasn't in shock because of the feathers. What was he, crazy? (Well, yes, we just said that. He is crazy.) Actually, his nerves hadn't processed what he had seen yet. When they did, though, Ethan's legs became jelly and he collapsed, but when he tried to rise, they became lead and he couldn't. Gee. What was wrong with his legs? Well, that didn't matter. Where were they going to go anyway?

Well, Ethan couldn't figure out if the Night Fury was a good thing, or a bad thing, or a regular thing… wait, what? His brain wasn't working right. A Night Fury was definitely NOT a regular thing. So what was it? Ethan groaned and tried to clear his head. It was driving him crazy! Another thing entered his head. The girl on the Flightmare. Where had THAT thought come from? But Ethan needed to think about it. It WAS pretty weird. Seriously. Beautiful Northern Light, pretty lazy evening, and BAM! Iridescent dragon coming at your face. Yes. Weird. Ethan decided the girl _was _pretty… wait. Bad Ethan. He didn't even KNOW her, and much less her dad… he'd seen Hiccup pull several overprotective father stunts with Evelyn already.

He was snapped painfully out of his train of thought as Thalia kicked his shin. "Ow! Gee, Thalia, for a twelve-year-old, you pack some pretty hard kicks," Ethan complained has he sat up, massaging his knee. Thalia beamed.

Ray watched the shock ripple quietly through the group. Ethan sat down. Well, no his legs crumpled beneath him. A Night Fury. Another real, live, living Night Fury. Must be a miracle! Ray wanted to name it. She still saw the image, becoming fuzzier in her mind by the minute. Soon she couldn't remember the color of the feathers that outlined its wings. However, as Ray lessened her focus on the beautiful Night Fury, she remembered it more. So while the memory was becoming fresh and crisp, she whipped out her notebook and drew. It was fun to watch the drawing come together. A long, curved line here, a medium-length straight one here, a short diagonal one here and here. Soon enough, there was the Night Fury, captured in perfect detail on a simple piece of paper.

A sudden thought raced through Rays head. "A name." She spoke aloud. "Peregrine," replied Evelyn without hesitation. Ray thought about it. The more she did, the more she realized Peregrine was its name, it always had been, and it always would be. She grinned, and used her almost-dull pencil to scribble the word _Peregrine _across the bottom of the picture. The end of Ray's pencil became round, and unable to use it any longer, Ray threw the remains into the dark ocean.

Then it happened. A massive electric blue shape hurled towards them in a steep dive. A blue ball of plasma exploded from its mouth and it tingled and sparked as Ray realized it was mixed with lightning, pure energy itself.

And then it hit the ground in the middle of the quartet. Ray's vision turned black.

. . .

Ray did wake up, but she was no longer on the rocky pebble beach. She was in a dimly lit cave, the light coming from the entrance. Ray could see that outside, there was a hall, winding off into other hall. Placed randomly around the room were her siblings, Ethan, Evelyn, and Thalia. And surrounding them were so many of them it almost made Ray cry out.

Night Furies. Large numbers of them. But Ray was not afraid. She did not fear she would be their next meal. Night Furies didn't eat people. Period. But instead of being afraid, Ray pulled out her notebook and her emergency redwood branch pencil from Berk. Ray slipped off the thin leather strap that belted closed her journal and flipped it open. Turning to a fresh page, Ray drew her eyes around the room once again, scanning for a scene to draw but also Toothless. She was slightly worried about him. He might still be passed out on the beach.

But no, Toothless was there, sleeping with all of the others. Under the Night Furies were nests made of moss and some dead leaves and some new green leaves. Toothless was snoozing with three other Night Furies about his size and his midnight black color. Ray bit back a laugh. These must be Toothless' littermates! Ray focused on that scene; them all curled up together, and brought her pencil to the paper. Drawing came naturally to Ray—didn't know where she got it from, either. Mom and Dad marveled at her artistic abilities. Obviously neither of them had been able to draw like Ray did at her age (13). She easily wove each of them into the picture—four Night Furies cuddled up in a big happy dragon reunion. One saddled. Each of them had their different details—the seemingly youngest, Shadow, had a missing left tail fin, like Toothless. Ray promised herself to ask her friend Artur (**And first OC! [Sorry Ophelia Lokisdottir! Artur was an inventor so he seemed like the ideal person to add in and he was a blacksmith. Wait no that's past tense he is an inventor and blacksmith whoops] so applause guys! I kept my promise****) **to design a prosthetic tail fin for her when they got back…they were going to get back right? _No thinking about that, Ray_, Ray scolded herself. The second youngest, Onyx, had a scar on the side of her right wing. The second-oldest, Midnight, had a white scar across her face, going just under her right eye. Toothless, of course, had only one real tail fin. Easy to recognize. Ray drew a carefully constructed line across Midnight's face in her picture, then stood back and admired her work. Each detail was perfectly captured. It looked as though they really were alive on her paper.

Ray smiled and labeled the art piece _Toothless, Shadow, Onyx, and Midnight. _Then she turned a page. And, believe it or not, she named and drew all of the Night Furies in the room. It may seem boring to you, but Ray loved to draw. Besides flying, that was what Ray loved to do the most. She doodled and scribbled in her journal everywhere she went. Being stranded on a newly discovered island didn't stop her. She drew Starsong, a blinding white Night Fury with black feathers outlining her wings. She was curled around seven eggs, all of which were included in the picture and named. She drew NightWatch, a large pitch black male that slept next to Toothless and his sisters. He was obviously their father. She drew Thunder and Lightning, twin juveniles who crackled with electricity that danced across their bodies in their sleep. Every single one was drawn and named. Every single one down to the youngest baby Supernova, an indigo wyvernling.

Ray finished hours, days, weeks later? She had no idea. What she did know was that she had just the right amount of paper, for as she drew the last one, a beautiful deep blue one named Tsunami, and yawned. All of this drawing exhausted her. Just then, NightWatch awoke. He lifted his big black head and ambled out of the Sleeping Quarters, as Ray had called it. Just strolled right out. Ray mustered her bravery. She _really _wanted to see the rest of the cave system. Just then, her neck tingled. She was being watched.

Ray whirled her head around and saw a pair of vivid green eyes with yellow emanating from the middle staring at her. Ray shivered uncomfortably and stood up abruptly as she walked really quite fast out of the cave. As she came arrived into a lit cave, Ray's eyes watered from the new light. She blinked several times to clear her vision. Around her were rocky hallways, being roamed by—Night Furies. Lots of them, too. Jackpot. Ray wandered around, occasionally stopping and capturing cool scenes in her emergency journal (she had five of those). A fuchsia Night Fury battling a fiery red one. Starsong in a nursery place as her seven eggs Spearmint, Neo, Morpheus, Trinity (**applause for you if you get the reference****), **NightWatch Jr., Smurf (**la la la la la la sing a happy song! Lol.)**, and Matrix. A petite mint-colored one with the title of Sugarcane taking off from a flight takeoff and landing ledge made naturally from the mountain this entire cave system lay within. Eventually, Ray ran out of paper, again. When this happened, she wandered back to the Sleeping Quarters and leaned against the wall next to Thalia, who had woken a couple hours earlier. Thalia nodded at Ray. "Cool place, huh?" she stated. Ray nodded. Thalia grinned. "Nest of the Night Furies.

**Hello once again! You are lucky it wasn't a cliffhanger this time. This chapter didn't need to be a cliffy. Because next chapter is either **_**Echo**_** or **_**Wyndbane**_**, can't remember which… I think we're doing **_**Wyndbane**_** second-to-last, before **_**Luna**_** and after **_**Peregrine**_**… yes, those are chapter names, the Haddocks soon-to-be Night Furies. Then I'll have OC action after the chapter after **_**Luna**_**, which is called **_**Zira**__**and Iridescent**_**. I know, complicated. Read it over a couple of times and you'll understand. I promised to put in the OC form in this chapter in case you want to post on this chapter instead in chapter one, so here it is below:**

**OC Form **

**Name:**

**Dragon Type:**

**Dragon Name:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Parentage:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Dragon Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Dragon Personality:**

**Natural Abilities:**

**Archenemy:**

**Job:**

**That's it. It anything is unclear, check chapter one OC form. Thanks and please review! Five reviews, remember, and I'll update faster and if you review, I'll give you a shout out, but not if I get tons. Then I'll give you a shout out if you post an OC. Again, please fill out the OC form and thanks again BEST OC Maker and Ophelia Lokisdottir.**

**~Gemstone **


	3. Echo

**I am SO SORRY it has been FOREVER since I updated this story! I've been enjoying my last days of summer, and once school starts, I won't be updated very often, but I am NOT giving up on this story. It may very well be the first story I ever finished. That's my plan, anyway. Thank you all of my reviewers, the ones known as Guest, BEST OC Maker, and my current best friend on fanfiction besides AzureOtter, Ophelia Lokisdottir. I am so grateful to all three of you! Everybody else, please review! Today I think you are meeting Echo!**

**I thank everybody SO MUCH for helping me write this story! Ray, Thalia, Evelyn, and Ethan thank you all too! And I just KNOW every one of you wants to see Hiccup's face when his four children fly back on these swickedyawetastic Night Furies… please READ AND REVIEW! Gemmy out.**

**~Gemstone**

Ray strolled around the caves.

It had been a while since she had seen Toothless—last she checked was two days ago, and he had been playing with his sisters and brother, Dusk, who had not been in the Sleeping Quarters when Ray had been drawing. In the last week, she had gotten very used to the Night Furies—she couldn't wait to show her dad all of them. Ray started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she wondered if she would ever see her dad again. Ray sat down at the edge of the takeoff ledge and watched several Night Furies doing acrobatics in the air. It made Ray long to ride on SOMETHING, any type of dragon, even a Gronckle! Not that there was anything WRONG with Gronckles, they just weren't Ray's thing. Honestly, Ray had always been most comfortable riding on Toothless. She had never ridden on any other dragon, except for her friend's dragons, Indra Torsson's dark purplish-blue Stormcutter, Loki. Also, Artur's Skrill, NightBolt, and Sydala Snow's own Skrill, Heroshine. And of course, the diabolical twins, Blackae and Firenze, their dragon, a Hideous Zippleback named Sparky and Smokey.

But Ray loved Toothless most. Thinking about her friends made her want to go home really quick, but she couldn't leave this place! What if they couldn't find their way back? Ray shook her head free oft these thoughts. When she was finished, it was already happening, and she couldn't do anything about it. A flash of a shape slammed into her, and Ray was falling—down, down, down, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Ray woke up aching, surprised she had woken up at all. Nothing appeared to be seriously broken, expect for her ankle, which throbbed like crazy. When she tried to stand up, it crumpled beneath her. "Ow," Ray whimpered. She looked around. She was in the middle of the forest. She looked up. The takeoff platform was hundred of feet above her. Ray suddenly noticed something, looking a little closer at the foliage around her. Just beyond the bushes she spotted a crumpled, hazy gray form. It was unmoving. For a second, Ray thought it was dead. Then, relieved, the saw the rise and fall of its shallow breathing. Ray dragged herself over, examining it. Both tail fins were ragged and torn, and a long scratch was traced along its side. It was another Night Fury. Ray had never seen gray before.

Ray flipped open he notebook, then closed it. She didn't want to draw a Night Fury like this. Instead, she opened her satchel and removed several herbs. As well as being a gifted artist, Ray knew her way around healing herbs. Making a salve with several different ingredients, Ray applied it to the gray Night Fury. She stitched up the tail fins, and they looked good as new. Now they had to try it out, though.

But first, the drawing, then the name. The piece of art was unlike all the others, with a certain liveliness and skill. The name became Echo, who was a girl. Echo was on the small side, just the right size for a rider like Ray, with the exact build of a Night Fury, but unlike most, she had unusual shock-yellow eyes. Soon enough, Echo was back on her feet, far from the unmoving lump she had once been. Ray tested her ankle. No luck. Echo was about ready to take off, leaving Ray here, stranded, where only the wolves would find her. "Wait!" Ray exclaimed, holding out a hand and dragging herself over to the Night Fury. This part would be very dangerous. Echo had likely never been ridden before, but otherwise, Ray would be stuck down here for ages. None of them knew enough wisdom on the arts of healing to mend a broken ankle, so Ray had to get up there.

Echo seemed to know what she wanted, and even helped Ray onto her back. Ray realized that it was very comfortable, even better than riding Toothless. Echo was just the right size for her. Echo looked back at Ray, and then look a running leap into the sky. All pain of her ankle was gone. Ray realized this was just another training session, just another flight, but this was different. This felt perfect. Ray steered Echo in some perfect loop-the-loops, then a steep dive before pulling up at the last minute. Ray heard cheering in the background. Her siblings. She turned Echo towards them easily, and Echo flawlessly landed on the ledge. "That was amazing!" Thalia exclaimed. Then she examined Echo. "I've never seen a gray one before," she said. Ray nodded. "Me either."

And as Ray looked excitedly at Echo, who flashed a goofy smile back at her, she realized that this was why she had chosen a dud egg. She was destined to go to this island, and destined to meet Echo.

And Echo she was destined to ride.

**And that is Echo. If you are interested in any other fandoms, like Percy Jackson, or NERDS, or Spirit Animals, be sure to check out some of my other stories! I have recently updated on the Spirit Animals forum, if you are interested. I was just thinking the other day they should TOTALLY make a movie for spirit animals. It would be SO. AWESOME. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise I will try to update sooner, but school is starting and I'm really busy, but I am really going to try! Thank you so much for showing your support for my story, people who reviewed, and people who haven't reviewed, PLEASE review! I really appreciate you showing support for my story!**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
